


多谢款待

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 金南俊在房里搞郑号锡





	多谢款待

*南锡  
*PWP

 

过于空旷的房间里除了从窗帘缝跑进来的红红绿绿，就剩床头一盏糖浆色的壁灯。被褥窸窣的声响间夹杂着略嫌粗重的呼吸声，唇舌交换得太过用力，以至于牙床都有点发软。  
“如果是你…会给到我那样的答案吗？”  
“嗯？”  
郑号锡的下唇被金南俊用犬齿钳着拉扯，视线里只能捕捉到他锐利的眼帘，根本无暇应对他突如其来的提问。  
“没什么。”  
金南俊垂了眼，轻轻舔着郑号锡湿润的嘴角，手从宽松的领口滑进去，顺势把人衣服剥了半边。从郑号锡的角度只能看到他睫毛投射在颧骨的阴影，根本看不透他的情绪。  
“操！”乳尖突然被牙齿挟着来回碾磨，胸前薄薄的一层肌肉也被温热的手掌团着圈揉弄，明明什么都没有，却还是被过于刻意的手势给羞红了耳根，一膝盖往金南俊小腹顶去:“你去死吧金南俊！”  
金南俊及时挡住了顶上来的膝盖，歪着嘴坏笑，还故意拧了拧被他舔得湿润红肿的乳尖:“我就试试看，揉一下会不会变大。”  
“去你妈的。”  
骂得出脏话就说明他今天心情不错，没有要跟他计较的意思。  
金南俊边是是是地应着，边伸手想解郑号锡皮带，却被“啪”地一下打了手背。  
他挑了挑眉，斜睨着郑号锡。  
来了兴致的人单手把上半身撑了起来，任由一边衣领掉到肘弯，绷直了脚背轻轻地在金南俊胯间挠蹭。  
“不是说要喂我吗，不拿出来怎么喂。”  
金南俊一直挑着的嘴角突然绷紧，一手握住那只胡闹的脚:“你听到我刚才说的话了？”  
“什么？”郑号锡眨巴着鹿眼，暗暗使劲想把脚抽回来。  
金南俊看他装傻的样子也没打算继续逼问，一来待会有大把机会盘问他，二来郑号锡确实知道他最吃哪一套，圆眼一睁嘴角一压，多说半句都是在浪费大好春宵。  
他从善如流地解了裤带，把半硬的性器从紧绷的内裤里释放出来，压了压身子往郑号锡嘴边凑:  
“要我喂你的话，要好好吃才行啊，号锡。”郑号锡被他控住后脑勺，用了点力带过来，鼻尖碰到柱身，荷尔蒙的气息被体温蒸得一个劲往鼻腔里钻。  
他吸了吸鼻子，用手圈住根部，伸出舌头打了个转就把那肉器纳进了嘴里。  
还没完全硬起来，他差不多可以吞下，含在嘴里靠舌头去卷拨那层表皮，时不时用牙床挤压头部。被冷气吹得微凉的指尖轻轻捏着底下的囊袋，小动物一样，什么动作都是细碎又撩人的。  
金南俊大手摩挲着他的后脑勺，居高临下地看他嘴巴渐渐装不下，一点点退出来，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，舌尖的动作也变得艰涩起来。  
他挠了挠他下巴，跟逗猫似的:“乖，松一点。郑号锡喉间发出猫咕噜似的声音，听话地吐出来半截，用嘴唇圈紧冠状沟，一点点地用舌头和牙齿去取悦红肿的头部。  
金南俊握着他圆润的肩膀发出满足的喟叹，看他鼻尖渗出细密的汗珠，唇边溢出唾液和前列腺液的混合物，动作间一点点往下巴滑去，认真的色情撩得人胯下发疼。  
金南俊把完全勃起的性器从他嘴里抽出来的时候，郑号锡嘴巴已经酸得眼泛水光。  
他抬眼看了看金南俊，并没有要说话的意思，只是低头开始解裤带。  
金南俊全程观看他的动作，却没想到裤头敞开之后并没有第二层布料的踪影，直接就跟勃起充分的性器打了照面。  
郑号锡似是早已料到他的反应，三两下就把裤子脱了，拉了枕头垫在后腰，斜斜地倚在床头，朝金南俊扬了扬下巴:  
“直接进来吧，我做好润滑了。”  
金南俊盯着他绷出漂亮弧线的小腹，以及可爱的肚脐眼，挑了挑眉，虽然觉得有些不对，但又觉得这种时候再磨叽自己就很像傻子了。于是握了郑号锡的大腿，整个人挤了进去，用硬起来的头部抵在柔软的入口。  
“真的没关系吗？”虽然他对这具身体再熟悉不过，但是出于安全性行为的考虑，还是再询问一下比较好。  
“别废话了，你的手指又不会比你的鸡鸡更爽。”郑号锡抓了手边的抱枕就往他脸上扔，一条小腿也顺势往他腰上缠，用了点力要把人带过来。  
金南俊拍了拍他大腿，“那你可别喊疼。”话还没说完，就沉着身子把硬热的性器挤进柔软的入口。他的动作慢却不轻，以刚好契合的角度一点点挤进去。那里面湿润紧致，肠道带着熟悉的润滑质感紧紧地裹上来，热度从表皮一直往海绵体渗入，舒爽又不足的快感从顶端往腰椎传达，催促着他刚进到深处就开始有力地抽插。  
他双手掐着郑号锡髋骨，为了纾解胯下源源不断的欲求而大力进出，手把人往下拉的同时胯用力往上顶，顶得郑号锡喉间溢出细碎的呻吟。  
感到不满的不只有金南俊一个人。  
后穴被熟客造访，润滑充分的内壁紧紧地裹上去，被捅开又抽离，反复推拉磨得人穴口酸软，颤抖着圈住柱身，摩擦间产生麻痒的快感。饱胀的，却又不满足，十足的磨人。  
郑号锡勾在金南俊后腰的小腿被汗滑得挂不稳，过分的快感与不足使他脚尖一刻不能放松，甚至产生了抽筋的错觉。  
“烫…”  
夹在在细碎呻吟里的，不安的一句。  
“太快了吗？”金南俊俯下身，啄去他划到眼角的汗水，“要不要我慢一点？或者转过来？嗯？”“不，”郑号锡往他饱满的下唇咬了一口，“就“你不要逞强。”  
“真的，”郑号锡拽住金南俊衣领，凑到他耳边故意吐着气:“反正接下来三天都是休息日，所以…”  
他狡黠地笑了笑，“弄坏也没关系。”  
金南俊耳道像要被涌入的热气灼伤，脑子里的弦嘣地断了一根。  
他眼色沉了沉，捏住郑号锡下巴就把唇舌挤进他作恶的嘴里去，边给人亲得头脑发胀，边加快了胯下软肉上。  
前列腺被重重碾磨产生的强烈快感电流一般窜往尾椎，郑号锡腰部条件反射地往上弹，嘴被堵得严严实实，尖叫与呻吟通通被封在喉间，除了接吻带出的唾沫，什么都跑不出金南俊唇舌的禁锢。  
持续刺激敏感点的快感太过强烈，郑号锡被激出了生理泪水，肿胀的性器顶端随着金南俊的动作一下下磨在粗糙的棉麻衣襟上，又烫又痒。  
他腾了手去撸动自己的性器，手下一点也不留劲，狠狠的要把它捏坏一样，用指甲去抠顶端吐出透明液体的小孔，全身裸露在外的皮肤都爽得红彤彤，泛着樱桃一样的光泽。  
在金南俊又一次碾在他敏感点上的时候，积聚的快感像摇过的汽水一下子爆炸，炸得他满脑子冒金花，一点自我意识也无，经过好几秒的空白，手里的性器才断断续续地喷出浓稠的液体，后穴也因为高潮的到来而咬得死紧，金南俊皱着眉忍了好几秒才忍住了射精的冲动。  
金南俊包住他的手，带着他一点点地挤动他的性器，替他延长高潮的快感，下身的动作也放缓下来，在咬紧的甬道里慢慢地抽动，边欣赏着他高潮时展现出来的，那种决绝的美丽。  
郑号锡花了好几分钟才逐渐恢复意识，眼前的雪花信号慢慢散去，金南俊柔和的面容出现在视线里。他挪了挪酸麻的腰，下半身一点点恢复知觉，后穴里硬物的存在感又变得强烈起来。压制住再次勃起的冲动，他夹紧后穴咬了咬，向金南俊传达了邀请的信号。  
金南俊知道他高潮之后一般都不怎么讲话，曲起手指刮了他鼻尖的汗，掐住他的腰开始加快动作一虽然郑号锡让他尽情享用，但是好歹也算是行程期，做太过总归还是有影响。  
他闷头猛烈地抽插了好一阵子，额头铺了一层薄汗，最后要紧的关头刚想抽出来射在外面，就被郑号锡抓着手夹紧了后穴不让他出来。  
“别动，说好了要喂给我的，不要拿出去。”金南俊愣了愣，又好像明白了什么，笑着低头亲了亲他嘴角，用力捣弄了好几下，俯身把头埋在郑号锡颈间，低吼着全数射在他身体里。  
郑号锡抱上金南俊结实的后背，消化着体内的异物感，安抚似的轻轻拍着金南俊。  
金南俊射完也不拔出来，整个人压在他身上、埋在他身体里享受高潮的余韵。  
“你确实听到我的话了，对吧？”  
郑号锡耳根被他舔着，痒痒的，轻轻抽动了一下眼角。  
“废话，我听力又没有障碍。”  
“那答案呢？郑号锡。”金南俊撑起上半身，隔着一掌的距离跟他对视。  
郑号锡看他认真死磕的样子，觉得还挺可爱，抬起双手捏住他脸颊的肉往两边扯，扯得金南俊的嘴变成一字型。  
“你这个笨蛋，智商高情商低。”  
“那就是怎样嘛，你不要欺负弟弟。”金南俊嘴巴被扯着，大着舌头问到底。  
郑号锡收了手，笑着捏了捏他脸，又变回认真的神色:  
“你应该也知道，结婚这种话也就节目上说说，你真有这种想法我也回答不了你，但是呢，”他敏锐地捕捉金南俊神情里的小失望，话锋一转又把人胃口吊起来，“但是我是真的很认真在跟你交往，这个是没有错的。”  
金南俊思考了好几秒，往前凑了凑抵住他鼻尖:“所以呢。”  
“也就是说，”郑号锡推开他，跟他面对面正色道:“喜欢你是认真的，你不要想太多就好了。”郑号锡不怎么会讲漂亮话，就算是平时的饭撒也都是朴实简单的样子，但是又更让人觉得真诚而信服。  
金南俊平时也不是什么钻牛角尖的人，但是今天节目上突然做起这样的话题，交往这么久了难免会有些小心思需要被确认、被认同。  
虽说他们两个现在的处境也并没有要求什么承诺或者保障的资格，但是像这样获得一点安全感的话，明显心情是会变好的。  
金南俊低头想了想，也不知道进行了什么心理活动，郑号锡也不催他，看他想好了抬起头，才给他递了个询问的眼神。  
就是这种柔软的体贴，才会一直把人吃得死死的吧。金南俊看着他的脸，莫名叹了口气，又摸了摸郑号锡脸颊:  
“谢谢你。”  
“傻大个。”郑号锡看他想开了，笑得也是一脸如释重负的样子，撑着后腰示意他把东西拿出来。“等等！”金南俊刚想抽身又被打断，不等他询问，郑号锡飞快地凑到他耳边说了句话就自己抽身往浴室跑去了。  
那句话在金南俊耳道里回旋了好久，老半晌他才摸着耳垂无奈地笑出来。  
浴室里的郑号锡边给浴缸放水边后知后觉地在害羞，自己脑子里到底在想什么才会说出那样的话啊  
“多谢款待，南俊xi。”

 

-END-


End file.
